The bodyguard
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Jasper's not sure if he wants another job after his last one. Being a bodyguard for kids can be rough but when he meets the parents, it's an offer he can't refuse! Mature content


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: The bodyguard  
Pen name: Jayeliwood  
Pairing: Jasper/ Edward  
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything. SM I ain't. **

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http ://www. fanfiction. net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**If you haven't figured it out, this is boy loving. If you don't like that sort of thing don't read it!**

**So, I might have started a contest or two in my time but I've never actually written for one. So, be gentle with me and tell me what you think! **

* * *

I remember the first day I met Edward Cullen. It wasn't one day I would soon forget.

I was recommended by a friend. At first, when I started this line of work, I was just a bodyguard. But somehow along the way, I began to work with kids. Before I knew it, I was more than their bodyguard. I was their nanny as well.

And I fucking liked it. Shock, I know!

Yeah, I know, it shocked the shit out of me as well. Who would have thought a former military man would enjoy working with kids so much? Most of the time, they were really good natured and only wanted to have fun. And because of that, I had fun with them.

It was almost like therapy, which I probably really needed. This was cheaper than the doctor's though and probably healthier in the end.

But, after my last charge, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go back to doing it anymore.

I had the brattiest kids in the world who belonged to the worst parents ever. Both were stars, not that I'd name names, but they cared far more about themselves than their kids. I'm not even sure they knew their names half the time. And once the mother came onto me late one night, I had enough.

She thought I'd like her long blond hair and big ass fake boobs. I actually told her I'd rather fuck her husband, but only if I could duct tape his fucking mouth shut. He may have been good lucking but he was a total schmuck.

That threw her for a loop. Thank god. It gave me enough time to run for my life. And I do mean run.

That was six months ago and I had taken a vacation of sorts. I visited my mother and father along with my baby sister in Texas. I needed a break from it all. I was considering going to join the police force in Dallas when I got the call from my sweet little friend, Alice.

She called with raving words about her good friend, an author. The trouble was, the author had gotten really famous lately and she didn't like all the attention it brought to her two kids and even her ex-husband. I said no at first, not even going to hear about it but Alice used that pleading voice and I could practically see her puppy eyes all the way from fucking New York.

"_Fine!" I agreed loudly. "I'll meet them just to shut you up," I said teasingly. Well, only half way teasing. _

"_Aw! Thanks! Monday?" Alice said happily. She knew all along that she'd get her way. I don't know why I bothered to fight so hard sometimes. I should just accepted that she owned- well everyone- that she came into contact with. _

By Sunday I was staying in a hotel in New York, completely sure I'd be back to Dallas in less than three days. I was totally wrong. So wrong.

I came into the coffee shop, not really sure who I was looking for. I had never heard of the author before. I knew she'd be with her ex-husband, a doctor, but besides that I knew nothing. Impatiently, I waited at a small table, sipping my regular black coffee.

"Jasper Whitlock?" A soft sweet voice asked. It was a tiny woman with big brown eyes and a big smile. She stretched out her hand and I shook it quickly. She was quite beautiful, her soft skin glowing in the dim light. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. And this is the father of my children, Edward Cullen."

That's the moment I knew I was lost. Totally fucking gone.

He was gorgeous. Tall with this crazy almost red brown hair. It reminded me of Louisiana red clay I had seen while in training back in boot camp. His eyes were an expressive green, deep and dark set in creamy white perfect skin. He gave a crooked smile as he shook my hand, his strong jaw set at a strange yet alluring angle. I wanted to nibble on that jaw. His ear. His lips. All over his body.

Dammit, he had kids. He was straight. Curse my luck. The good lucking ones were always straight.

"Thank you for flying up here. Alice says you're the absolute best with kids," Bella began as she sat down. Edward didn't say a word but instead went to the coffee bar and got two more drinks.

"I wouldn't say best. I just enjoy working with them. But, I'm more about protecting them than anything else," I explained before taking another sip of my drink.

"Yes, I understand. You see, I'm going on a book tour later this month and I've got some rather... _interesting_ fans. I made the mistake of saying that the characters in my books were based off of my children. Ever since then, people want to see them."

"And you don't want that," I finished for her.

"Exactly," she nodded her head. Edward sat down beside her and handed her a small mug. She gave him a small smile before saying her thanks. "You see, my children are ten and twelve. They can practically take care of themselves in most ways. They would be staying with Edward mainly, and they have a cook and a maid. All you would have to do is watch over them, especially when he's at work."

I pursed my lips in thought. Edward had yet to say a word yet and it made me curious. As I glanced over at him I realized he was looking at me with a hard gaze. "How do you feel about a man taking care of your children?" I asked him bluntly. I never had a mouth filter.

He considered it for a moment. "I only care that my children are safe and happy. Gender doesn't matter to me in the least."

I nodded my head at his answer, pleased. He gave me a slight smile, his eyes sparkling in the dim morning light that filtered into the room. God, I just knew I was going to end up torturing myself but I couldn't help it. I was horrible like that. A sucker for punishment.

"Lets try to work on some terms here, a contract and then I want to meet the kids before we finish anything up," I said with a sigh, disappointed in myself. At least I would have something nice to look at.

"Fantastic!" Bella clapped her hands together before we talked some more. We actually talked for hours, figuring everything out and getting to know each other better. I met the children the next day and they were... just awesome. There was no other way to describe them. Little adults with a wicked sense of humor.

Claire, ten, was a spitting imagine of her father with freckles. She was so serious at first as she did her homework. It wasn't until I mentioned the fact that I had seen Miley Cyrus in concert before and would love to go again- lies, all lies I tell you- that she lit up like a Christmas tree and went off on a wild tangent. It wasn't until her father mentioned that she needed to work on her science project that she stopped. I shot him a thankful grin, not wanting to talk about the merits of future strippers anymore.

Chris, twelve, was turning into a little man. Long and lanky with brown hair like his mom's, I could tell one day he was going to turn into a handsome man, just like his father. He'd have to beat girls off with a stick. He was funny, but not always on purpose. His voice was cracking and whenever he got frustrated, it did it worse. We played his Wii for almost two hours before their mom finally told us it was time for dinner.

I agreed quickly that night. A handsome father and cute kids made it hard to turn down.

I moved into Edward's upper east side apartment later that week, preparing myself for the long fall that was ahead of me.

It was an easy routine to follow. Wake the kids up at six, have them to school by seven thirty. Pick them up at three and do homework. After homework do something fun slash educational. Dinner at seven, usually with their father. I made sure they got cleaned up and relaxed before sending them off to bed at nine. Saturday I took them out for something fun before dropping them off at their grandparents for the night. Saturday night and Sunday was my time off.

The only thing I had trouble with was their curse jar. Every time someone would say a 'bad word' they'd have to add a quarter from their own money into it. When it was completely filled, it was around two hundred dollars and it was enough to take everyone to a baseball game and dinner one day or something like that. I probably put fifty fucking dollars in that damn thing the first three days.

And dinners were going to drive me crazy.

At first, Edward didn't say very much to me. I wasn't sure why. He didn't seem to dislike me. He almost seemed... _nervous_, shy perhaps? Some people were just like that but I wasn't going to push it. Finally, after three weeks were struck up a conversation at dinner and after that, we became fast friends. We'd talk about nothing at all really, laughing at stupid jokes or about what the kids did that day.

It wasn't until three weeks after that time did I really began to know him better. I had put the kids to bed three hours before and I tried to get myself to sleep, but it just wasn't working. Edward had to work that evening and it put the kids all on edge. It wasn't so good for me either. Finally giving up after tossing and turning, I slipped on my sleep pants and went to go get myself a beer. But, when I came into the living room, I heard crying.

"Hello?" I said quietly, walking in slowly. I thought at first it was one of the children, but I was wrong.

Edward was there, sitting in his scrubs, crying on the couch. Both of his hands were buried in his hair, pulling it roughly. I don't think he heard me speak and I considered going back to my room to leave him alone but decided against it when he threw his head back against the couch. The thump was pretty hard and it was easy to see he was totally distraught. I couldn't leave him like that.

I slowly sat down beside him. He didn't bother to look at me. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, turning his face to the side so I couldn't see him cry. "You wouldn't understand."

"Did you lose a patient?" I deduced. I wasn't a doctor and I could never understand that but I knew I could help him work through it if he wanted to talk about it. I was a decent listener.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "No, I didn't. Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised. Maybe you can tell me and I will. You just have to give me a chance," I answered gently.

"I barely know you," he whispered.

"Then ask me questions. Find out about me. You might be surprised at what you find out," I smiled at him encouragingly. Truthfully I just wanted to talk to him and get his mind off his tears. Distract him a little bit.

He licked his lips, wiping the salt away from them. Edward took in a deep breath, leaning his head against the cushions. "Tell me about yourself, Jasper."

Well, that was a pretty broad question.

"I was born outside of Dallas. My mom was a school teacher and my dad was a cop. They own a small farm now and grow all this organic shit," I gave him a slight smile and he chuckled, letting me continue. Thank god the kids weren't around because I was all out of quarters. "I was a decent student but all that book learning wasn't for me," I teased him in a thick southern accent. He gave me a wide smile, looking down at his hands.

"You were in the military, right?"

"Yes, sir. Army. I trained in Fort Polk Louisiana before getting shipped off overseas. I was an MP."

"MP?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out exactly what that was. Most people didn't seem to know what that was unless they were part of the military themselves in some way.

"Military Police," I chuckled.

"Oh! That's right. You told us that at one point but I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Ah," I waved him off, "there's no reason to be sorry. So, I was in the military until I was twenty eight and then I was honorably discharged. I got into bodyguard work after that and here I am now," I said, finishing up my bio for him. It wasn't that interesting.

"I doubt that's it. I'm sure more has happened in your life than that," Edward said, his tears all but forgotten.

"Yes, but none of it is all that interesting," I smiled at him. "Why don't you tell me about your life? I hardly know anything about you."

He bit his bottom lip, thinking about it for a moment. "I was born in Chicago. My father is a doctor as well and my mother is the head of this cancer charity. That's how they met. I was born. I went to school. Went to school to become a doctor like my dad. Got married somewhere along the way, had two kids, got divorced."

"Wow, brief and missing a whole lot, don't you think?" I asked him. Much to my surprised he blushed and looked away, tears coming up to his eyes again. "God, I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you."

"No! It's not you. I'm just frustrating myself. You see, my parents are perfect. Their life, their jobs, just everything about them is perfect. And they expected me to be perfect as well. Perfect job, perfect wife, perfect kids in this perfect life," he sniffled.

"But, it's obvious that your marriage wasn't perfect. You wouldn't have gotten a divorce if it was," I said quietly. "But, that's okay. I mean, a lot of people get divorced and it doesn't seem like you and Ms. Swan are on bad terms."

"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "She's my best friend. She always was and always will be." He swiped a tear away from his eye, looking down at the carpet. "I was unfair to her."

"How so?" I asked before I could stop myself. I clamped my mouth shut, wishing I could stop talking permanently sometimes.

"I never cheated on her or was unfaithful in any way but I never gave her all of myself either," he shook his head. "See, this is the part you won't understand."

"You should give me more credit. Most people don't understand me," I muttered, running a rough hand through my hair.

"I..." he began but stopped. Edward took in a deep breath and began to speak again without looking at me or anything at all for that matter. "I figured out I was gay when I was fairly young. Thirteen maybe? I don't know. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to ruin my parents' perfect life. I met Bella when I was seventeen and she was just... _perfect_. Sweet, kind, gentle and smart. And I tried... GOD! Did I try! I tried everything to be straight for her. We had the kids and I love them. They are the best thing I have in this life but... but I couldn't take it anymore. I was so depressed. I wanted to kill myself. Which, I'm grateful for now because it made me realize that this life isn't worth wasting. I didn't want to waste Bella's time when she could find a man she could really love and I didn't want to be something I'm not anymore. Though, I'm not really that far out now!" He growled, shaking his head. "Bella knows and somehow she wasn't mad at me. My parents know. But... no one else. Then tonight... tonight... this... this... TRAMP," he seethed, throwing his his against the hard back of the couch again. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm ranting."

"It's okay, we all need to rant sometimes," I assured him, wanting him to continue if it made him feel any better. "Let it out."

"This tramp just threw herself at me. She didn't take no for an answer. She actually pulled her shirt off and shoved her plastic breast in my face before I finally started screaming at her that I was gay! Even then she said she could 'change me'. If Bella couldn't than she sure as hell couldn't."

I wasn't sure what to say after that. I let the silence go on apparently too long because he got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "I'd understand if you didn't want to work for us anymore. I'm sure I'll make you uncomfortable."

I stood up quickly, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "No one asked so I never told."

"Excuse me?" He said with narrowed eyes, looking at me with confusion as he turned.

"Don't ask, don't tell. No one ever asked so I never told," I repeated again, walking towards him. "See? I told you I might be able to understand. Shit, I understand better than most, that's for fucking sure."

There was about two feet of space between us, the air charged with emotion for some reason. Edward was crying again, but at least not heavily. I wanted to wipe his tears away. "You have the dirtiest mouth," he said after a moment, a weak laugh in his voice.

"You haven't heard the half of it," I chuckled, moving a little bit closer.

"I would like to though," he whispered in a velvety voice as he looked up at me through thick dark red eyelashes.

Before I could second guess myself or stop myself, I went forward and grabbed his face. I kissed him and hard, knotting my fingers through his hair. He groaned softly, pressing his body against mine as his fingers trailed up my back. He kissed back just as fiercely, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip gently.

I pulled away so he could catch his breath, my lips traveling down the side of his neck. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," I muttered against his flesh, wishing I could rip the scrubs off of his body.

"Daddy?" A soft voice called from the hallway. We instantly detached from each other, both taking a big step back. "Daddy? Where are you?" Claire began to cry.

Edward went to his daughter quickly, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head, hushing her tears softly. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm right here."

"I missed you so much," she whimpered, crying harder. "I had a nightmare."

"I'm here now, my little love. Come on, lets get you back into bed. It's late," he turned his dark eyes to me, "I've got her. Goodnight, Jasper."

I felt my chest fall. "Okay. Goodnight."

It was three days before we spoke again.

I didn't know how to take it. The first day, I didn't think too much about us not speaking because he worked the late shift again. But, by Friday evening I was wondering when he was going to tell me to pack my shit up and leave. Most likely when the kids weren't around.

Saturday I took Chris and Claire, along with two of their friends to an early lunch before going to an arcade. Then we went to a movie, stuffed ourselves with popcorn and soda before I dropped off their friends and then them to their grandparents. I wanted them to have a good memory of me if I did get fired. I wished for once that their grandparents didn't have their own security.

I came into the apartment, not surprisingly it was quiet. I sighed in frustration. I needed a drink before I start packing up my stuff. I knew my mom would be happy to see me again at least. I really didn't want to go back to Texas but I didn't think I could become attached to another set of kids. It was too heartbreaking to let them go.

I went to fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, drinking it all back in one swig.

"You know," the velvet voice said, making me jump. "I have something stronger than beer. If you need it."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you were home," I muttered, blushing for some stupid reason. He looked so beautiful in his dark green scrubs, making his eyes seem even more shiny somehow.

"I just got off. I'm off for the next three days, thank god," he said, tipping his glass of amber liquid at me. "Whiskey?"

"Sure," I smiled slightly despite myself. He went to his liquor cabinet and quickly poured me some in a crystal glass. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

"Hell yes," I agreed, taking the glass from his grip. Our fingers touched and electricity ran through my body. I cleared my throat quickly, throwing the drink back. It burned like a bitch but the warmth that spread from my lips and nose was worth it. I kept my head back for a moment, letting the feeling sink in.

"I'm sorry, about the other night," Edward spoke suddenly, almost blurting it out.

I dropped my gaze in his direction. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage-"

Well, I had to stop him right there. "I kissed you, Edward. And I enjoyed it. You didn't take advantage of me in the least. It was the other way around."

"No, it wasn't! God, it was fantastic! I've been with a couple of men since my divorce but they never turned me on like that. Just with a single kiss."

I took his glass from his hand and placed it on the island with my own. With my hands on his face, I brought my face close to his own. He looked so nervous, his eyes peering into my own. He bit his lip gently, taking in a deep breath. "Can I kiss you again?"

"God, please yes," he breathed, closing the distance between us quickly. I moaned at his kiss, the taste of whiskey fresh on his lips. He backed me up slowly, pressing me against the wall as we deepened the kiss. His jaw was rough with stubble but it felt so good against my skin. My fingers twisted into his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

"Fuck, yes..." I moaned as his lips traveled over my neck. It was almost a little dizzying.

Edward paused at my the juncture of my neck to my shoulder, panting against my flesh. "Jasper, is this okay with you?"

"You're joking, right?" I asked with a breathless laugh.

"I just-" Edward paused, pulling himself up to look into my eyes. "I don't want to stop if we get going, you know? I don't want you to get freaked out and I don't want to ruin our friendship and-" This time I cut him off with my lips.

"And I don't want you to over think this. You don't have to stop because I don't want you to stop. I respect you too much for this to ruin our friendship. I won't get freaked out. I want you. I've wanted you from the very first second I saw you in that coffee shop," I assured him.

"Me too," he whimpered as I kissed the side of his mouth before kissing his jaw. "You looked so serious and so strong. So beautiful."

"Serious?" I teased as I switched our positions, pressing him against the wall. "Shit. The last thing I am is serious."

He laughed as well, "you can be. But, you are beautiful and you are strong," he breathed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his again. My fingers traced over his hips over his scrub pants. He moaned softly, pressing himself against me. I could feel the outline of his erection through the thin fabric, wondering if he was going commando underneath those things. The idea made my jeans tightened quite a bit.

Edward's hands dropped from my hair and went to my shoulders before dragging down the front of my chest. He lifted up the fabric and slid his fingers underneath. I groaned softly against his mouth, his heat was unbelievable.

"I want you," I admitted to him, pulling back to look into his eyes. He nodded his head, too breathless for words. Without saying a single thing he led me back towards his bedroom, a place I had never seen before.

The furniture was a dark, black almost, wood with detailed etchings in it of vines and roses. His bedspread was a deep red color, which matched a winged back chair in front of a fireplace and the thick curtains. The carpet under our feet was thick and a deep rich black. A mirror hung above the fireplace, pictures of his children on either side of them, along with of his parents and Bella. He led me over to the bed and stopped, not really sure what to do so I took the lead again.

I kissed his lips lightly, holding his jaw in the palm of my hand. I sat back on the high bed and pulled him between my legs so they were now at an equal height. "Your room is lovely. It suits you. Dark and mysterious, very sexy."

Edward snorted at my words, a blush crawling over his skin. "You're full of it but I'll take the compliments where I can get them."

"I do think you're sexy," I informed him as I pushed his shirt up slightly, leaning forward to kiss his stomach softly. He decided to take it a step forward for me and pulled the scrub from his body and onto the floor. I had to pull back to marvel at the beauty that was Edward's sculpted chest. "Shit," I whimpered.

"What?" He asked, almost concerned as he looked down at himself. It would be funny if I wasn't so turned on.

"I want to lick every inch of you," I all but breathed out, looking into his eyes. He flushed a brighter red, his eyes glistening with desire. I bent down again and kissed his chest lightly, moving down slowly to drag my tongue over one of his small pink nipples.

"Jasper!" He gasped, pulling my face away so he could kiss me again. He ended up pushing me down on the bed as he crawled on top of me. His hands went underneath my shirt again, this time forcefully tugging it upwards and off my body. He leaned down, kissing and nipping at my chest almost wildly. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you without a shirt on the other night," he informed me as he rolled his tongue over my belly button.

"God!" I all but shouted in surprise, a shiver running through my body. He grinned against my flesh, kissing further down. He dragged his cheek against my jean covered hard on before dragging his nose over it on the way up.

"You must be uncomfortable in these tight pants. Lets get you out of them," he suggested huskily. I nodded and he smiled in triumph. First he tugged off my boots, throwing them to the floor with my socks before leaning down to kiss the center of my chest as he undid the button of my jeans. He zipped them down slowly and I almost instantly sprang free even though I was wearing boxers. I'm surprised I didn't rip the fabric. "Fuck, you're hard," he whimpered, staring at my erection unabashedly.

"What did you expect?" I asked him in a breathy whisper. "I have a beautiful man practically making me feel like I'm being worshiped. It's an amazing feeling."

"Only practically?" He asked as he looked up at me, pressing a soft kiss right above where my boxer's laid. "Trust me. I'm worshiping you completely right now."

"Come here," I asked him quietly. He instantly complied, crawling up beside me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him firmly. "It's me that should be worshiping you. Not the other way around. You're brilliant. You're a doctor. You've helped raise two beautiful children You are truly amazing."

"I'm a coward," he disagreed but I shook my head, leaning forward and kissing him again. "I hid who I was for so long, Jasper. I don't want to hide anymore. From anyone."

"You don't have to. Especially from me. I want to see all of you."

His eyes became a little wet but I wasn't going to bring attention to it and embarrass him. He ran his fingers over my cheeks. "No, I don't want to hide from you. I want you to see all of me and I want to see all of you."

I pushed him onto his back on the bed and hovered over him as I undid the string of his scrub pants. He kicked his shoes to the floor and helped me pull the fabric down over his lips. I was right. He was going commando. I bit my lip, looking into his eyes as I ran my fingers over his firm stomach.

He tugged at my jeans, forcing them down over my ass. I went to my knees, pushing them down completely before laying back to kick them off along with my boxers. I went to my side, laying beside him. Edward turned to face me with a completely flushed face that almost matched his beautiful hair. I grinned, unable to help myself.

"Jesus, you look so damn good," he groaned as he looked down in between us. Edward ran one of his skilled hands down my chest and over one of my hips to pull me closer to him. We pressed together, chest to chest, hip to hip. His stiff hard on pressed against my stomach, warm and soft.

"Well, you feel pretty damn good," I whispered as I leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. His skin was soft all over, perfect and creamy. I spread my hand over one of his thighs and brought his leg over my hip. He groaned again, his head going back as his eyes shut. He pressed himself forward, rubbing his erection against my own.

"Fuck, I want you," I whimpered at the sensation. Edward pressed a kiss to my chest, moving down it slowly until he reached my cock. I sat up a little bit to look at him, amazed at how his tongue was gliding over the V of my hips. "Edward, don't tease me."

Just as quickly as I said that, he leaned forward and captured me between his lips. I hissed in pleasure, falling back against the mattress. He dipped down further, practically swallowing me whole. It had been so long since I had been with someone else and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle this if he kept on going. The way his tongue worked me as his fingers rubbed the base. It was fucking amazing.

"Edward! Edward! Holy fuck! Yes! Uh! Stop before I come! Please! God!" I practically screamed, my hips jerking upwards towards his mouth. My fingers went to the sheets above my head, tugging and pulling at them.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly, his lips glistening with moisture.

"No, but I don't want to finish yet," I whimpered. "I won't be able to handle much more if you keep going."

He smiled, crawling up my body to straddle my waist. "Sorry, I just meant to get a taste but I got a little too much into it. You just taste so good. I want to taste your come so badly."

"Fuck," I growled as I flipped him over onto his back. It was my turn now. I nipped down his chest and without another word I took his head in my mouth. He groaned loudly, a smile in the sound.

He wasn't the only one that got carried away. I dip my mouth further down, swallowing as much of his massive length as I could. My hands massaged and fondled the rest, losing myself in the sensation of my tongue over his silky skin. His fingers wove into my hair, tugging at it.

"SHIT! Just like that! Yes!" He groaned in approval but I could barely hear it. I was too focused on him and how he felt. I bobbed my head all the way down, rolling my tongue over his base. He jerked wildly in my mouth and hissed. "I'm going to come! Jasper!"

I worked him faster, squeezing and massaging him as I did. I felt myself twitch against my leg, my breath coming out in huffs through my nose. I slid one of my hands up his chest and Edward quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. His back arched up and he shot down my throat. I swallowed every single salty drop, sucking on him until he went completely limp in my mouth.

He tugged me by my hand up his body, kissing me forcefully. "Take me," he begged against my mouth. "I need to feel you inside of me."

"I don't have any condoms on me," I said regretfully, leaning my forehead against his. He smiled, sitting up to open the drawer of his night stand. I sat up and saw that he had a package of condoms, a few different kinds of lubrication and a few toys. "Wow, just the idea of you using these on yourself is fucking hot."

"Maybe you can use them on me next time," he said, pulling a condom from the box. Edward began to massage me with one hand while he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. I wanted to comment about the next time thing but I couldn't form words with the way he was touching me. He rolled the condom onto me then brought his hand up to my face to pull me in for a kiss. I would never get tired of his mouth.

I pulled one of the bottles blindly out of drawer and laid him back on the bed. I nudged him onto his side so that his back was facing me. I prepared myself and then him for what I was about to do and laid down beside him, putting the bottle to the side just in case we needed it again. "Promise to tell me if you're uncomfortable or if it starts to hurt."

He turned his head to the side and kissed my jaw. "Of course. Trust me, I want this. Please..."

I pressed myself at his entrance, groaning at the tightness. Edward moaned as I pressed further, pushing himself back against me. He tugged my arm so that it was around his body and he held it to him, our fingers intertwined. The heat was overwhelming. When I was all the way inside, I thought my body was going to go traitor on me and just explode then. "That feels amazing," I whispered against his neck. He nodded his head, letting out a shaky breath.

Slowly I began to move, pressing my hand against his stomach. With each plunge we groaned together, our breathing becoming more erratic. After a moment or so, I felt Edward's hardened cock against my hand. He was obviously enjoying it as well. I wrapped my fingers around him, jerking him in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck!" He groaned. "You're going to make me come again. It's not fair," Edward whimpered, slamming himself back against me.

"I want you to fucking come. I'm going come too. Fuck, yes," I hissed, moving faster and faster. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head, my chest feeling tight. With a final squeeze, I felt Edward spurt all over my hand and his stomach. I lost myself in him, exploding into tiny white lights. "Yes!"

We held still against each other for a long moment, just trying to catch our breath. He brought my hand up to his chest again, holding it tightly in his own hand.

"Oh, my god," Edward panted, turning his head to the side with a wild smile. "I haven't that great in ages. That was amazing. Only one problem though."

I pulled out of him slowly and disposed of the condom by tossing it in the trash can beside the bed. I snuggled in behind again. "And exactly what problem is that?"

"Well, I think we might have filled up the curse jar," he smiled sarcastically, his eyes sparkling as he ran a hand through my hair.

I chuckled in return. "You might be right about that."

"Perhaps we should take the kids out to a dinner and a movie tomorrow night," he said, looking forward. I couldn't see the expression on his face so I rolled him over to look at me.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I am," he said softly, looking up into my eyes. "Do you want to go out on a date with me? You know, since we have the jar full and all..." he trailed off nervously, almost shyly. "I mean, we don't have to take the kids but they just love you. I mean. I really like you too. You're fantastic in every way. I just-"

I cut him off laughing, kissing him firmly on the lips. " Hell yes, Edward. I'd love to go out on a date with you and the kids."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Are you already trying to work towards a second date? At this rate we'll be able to fill up the jar again this week."

I chuckled, pressing him onto his back so I could kiss his lips again. "Yes, I think I am."

* * *

**So? Do you like it? It was fun to write, that's for sure! And yes, I realize it could be turned into a story. All I will say is we'll see. I can't make any promises until after the contest is over, okay?**

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! **

**Just curious, have you guys ever read a story that had a gay DILF? How'd I do with it?**


End file.
